Monsters and Princesses
by candycoatedkisses
Summary: This is based on when Sora has that flashback about him and Riku in the secret place. This is also about when they meet Kairi. Nothing special, just a short lil ficlet. Please r+r.
1. Default Chapter

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" The young brunette exclaimed. His cerulean eyes sparkled in excitement. He stood just outside the secret place with his best friend Riku. "You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" The older friend asked sarcastically while brushing a strand of silver hair away from his cute cherubic face. Sora angrily balled up his fists. "What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" He retorted getting frustrated with the fact that Riku refused to believe him. "All right suppose there is a monster." He paused, his voice barely above a whisper. "Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" Riku asked, a glimmer of uncertainty in his sea green eyes.  
The younger boy just smiled. "No problem. Let's do it!" He pulled out his toy wooden sword, holding it up with an air of confidence. A faint unidentifiable sound is heard in the background. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Sora smirked, happy that he proved his point. Riku pressed his fingers to his lips. "Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." Sora nodded in agreement. They pushed aside the moss and leaves the covered the entryway and crawled through the hole which led to the center of the giant tree. They looked only to find nothing there. "See that? It was only the wind making that noise." Riku commented, much to his relief.  
Sora hung his spiky brown head in disappointment. "Aw, man. I wish it was a monster." His attention was diverted to what looked like a wooden door with no handle. "Hold on. What's that over there?" The older boy walked up to it to inspect. "A window, or maybe a door?" He ran his small fingers along the embers of wood. "It won't open." The younger boy leaned against the moldy cave walls. "Geez, is that really all that's here?" He asked to no one in particular. "What do you expect in a boring place like this?" His friend coolly replied.  
  
All of a sudden his eyes lit up as he got an idea. "Hey, Sora!" The boy turned his gaze towards him. "Hm?" "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff." Sora seemed to perk up a bit. "Sure But isn't there anything fun to do now." They both stared at the ground as they tried to figure out what to do. "Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower! We can go meet her." Sora suggested. Riku nodded. "Okay!" The brunette left. Riku went to leave but saw something new on the door. It appeared to be a giant keyhole. 'Weird,' he thought as he trailed off. 


	2. new friends

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this game or the characters.(sigh) Only in my dreams I guess.  
The boys walked up to the mayor's house. They entered the white picket fence, which led to the front yard. There a young girl about their age was playing hopscotch. She wore a simple white summer dress adorned with purple flowers on the bottom and flat sandals. She went about her business, as she didn't notice the boys staring at her. Riku was the first to speak. He cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me. Are you the new girl?"  
"Oh! Hello." Her shock was quickly covered up by a faint smile. She was beautiful. She had short crimson hair which framed her slightly pale face perfectly and her eyes were a bright blue. Sora felt butterflies in his tummy. "Uh, I'm Riku and this is Sora." "I'm Kairi." She held out her dainty hand. They shook it. Sora finally spoke. "Would you like to play with us?" She put her hands behind her back and grinned. "Sure. What kind of games do you like to play?" "Oh, we usually duel and play pirates and stuff." She made a face and stuck her tongue out. "But that's boy stuff. I don't really like fighting." We could race." Riku suggested. "Okay!"  
She looked around the yard using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright afternoon sun. "We'll race to the flower bed in the backyard to the front fence." They agreed. Kairi drew a line with a piece of chalk on the sidewalk. "Okay. On my count: 1,2,3, go!" Riku sprinted ahead. Sora was right on his heels. Kairi dragged behind. Riku was the first to reach the finish line. He stood triumphantly with his arms across his chest. Sora stopped putting his hand on his knees gasping for breath. Kairi came in last and stood with her hands on her hips.  
"So what do I get for my prize?" Kairi put her hand on her chin as she thought. She pulled a daisy out of the ground and gave it to him. He stared at it then stuck it behind his ear. Sora burst into a fit of laughter, as did Kairi. "You look very pretty." Commented Sora. Riku grinned. "I know." They all started laughing again. Kairi wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, want me to see if I can get us some Popsicles?" Sora rubbed his belly. "Sounds great!" "Kay!" She skipped off into the house and returned with three cherry flavored Popsicles. "I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." She commented as she handed them out.  
After they finished eating they walkedto the beach to enjoy the evening sunset. The cool breeze was welcoming. Sora asked, " Where did you come from?" She tilted her head sideways in thought. "I don't know. The only thing I remember is my name." He kicked at the sand. "Oh. Well, since you asked me I'll ask you. What kind of games do you like to play?" She stared into his eyes. "I know this may sound silly, but." She giggled before continuing. "Sometimes I like to pretend I'm a princess." 


End file.
